You Are My Sunshine
by alexaj0an
Summary: In which Naruto likes to wear flowers on his hair and Sasuke thinks he is just so very pretty. (SasuNaru AU)
1. Chapter I

**Summary**: In which Naruto likes to wear flowers on his hair and Sasuke thinks he is just so very pretty.

I

Naruto carefully placed a newly made flower crown on top of his sun blond hair. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror before heading out of his room. When he got to the kitchen, he didn't bother to talk to his parents, who were sitting in the dinner table. They don't talk. Only when Minato tells him to do something. But otherwise, no communication. It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to talk to them... It was more like he can't. After coming out to his parents, they've acted as if he was just a ghost who was lounging around in their home.

_"Welcome home, Naru-chan." Kushina smiled at her beloved child._

_"I'm home, mummy!" A 15 year-old Naruto came up to his mother and hugged her with small giggles. A flower crown sat on his blond locks._

_"Hello, Naruto." Minato came into the living room and smiled at his child. _

_"Hi, daddy!"_

_Naruto was their most precious person. Though a teenager, he was still a child. Acted and talked like one too. He was naive and innocent. Minato and Kushina longed to protect him and the sense of trust and innocence he carried._

_"Do your homework then come down for dinner, alright, love?" Naruto's mother brushed through his blond hair with a kind smile. _

_"Alright. I have something to tell you two! It's very important," The flower child told the two of his parents with a blinding smile. "But I'll tell you in dinner." _

_And with that he walked upstairs to his room and immediately started working on his school work. He didn't take his flower crown off. _

_An hour later, Naruto was jumping down the stairs, hungry for his mum's food. When he was down the stairs and in the kitchen, he was happy to see that there was ramen on the dinner table._

_As soon as everyone was seated in their respective chairs, Kushina started a conversation. "How was school, dear?" _

_"The boys are being meanies to me, but I'm okay mummy. And my day was alright, I don't like school though. 'S not fun." Naruto responded to her. He almost pouted because he really didn't like school. The people there called him names and sometimes liked to hit him. He didn't like it at all. _

_"Oh, my poor baby." Kushina and Minato sent their child a concerned look. Naruto's told them that the other students in his school are very mean to him but he's always acted as if it never bothered him. _

_"Naruto, if any of those boys try to hurt you physically, you must tell us alright? We don't want anything bad happening to you, my boy." Minato told him. He was concerned for his boy's social life. He didn't want his son to be a bullied child. _

_"Alright daddy." Naruto wasn't actually going to do that. He didn't want his parents to worry too much for him._

_"Anyway, what were you gonna tell us, love?" Kushina asked after eating a bit of her ramen._

_"It's no big deal," Naruto started. "I like boys. I'm gay."_

_Then, it was as if he just said he had murdered someone. _

_Minato immediately stood up from his seat at the front of the table and was glaring unbelievably at his son. He yelled, "What did you just say?"_

_"I-I'm gay?" The boy was scared now. His father had never once in his life, glared at him or even yelled at him. Naruto was always a good child, always tried to be and always was. _

_Meanwhile, Kushina just remained quiet in all of this. She knew that her husband absolutely loathed, _**_despised,_**_ homosexuals, and she was already dreading her son's future. But she did nothing to stop the upcoming onslaught._

_"There will be no gays in this house. I will not allow a _**_faggot_**_, to live in my home," Minato growled at the now shaking Naruto. "However, you are my son. As much as I regret it."_

_The sudden change of mood struck Naruto. One minute, his father was a kind man who was worrying about his well being, and the next, he's calling him horrible names? _

_Minato walked to the boy with the flower crown and pulled him out of his seat with a strong grip on his thin arm. He dragged the boy to the living room and held him close to his face with menace in his usually soft features. "You will not talk to me or your mother, unless you are spoken to. You will not eat dinner with us. You will either eat after us or sit on the floor and eat your dinner there while we eat. You will not use our money and only use your own for whatever; school or anything. Do not call us your mother or father, we are none of those." The older man harshly whispered to the 15 year-old with gritted teeth._

_"Understand?" Minato tightened his grip on Naruto's upper arm. Naruto tensed. He was sure that there would be bruises on his arms the next day. _

_"Y-Yes, fa- sir." Naruto stuttered with tears flowing out of his beautiful azure eyes._

_"Go up to your room. I don't want to see you." Minato commanded. _

_While all of this was happening, Kushina was still in her seat at the dinner table with her eyes closed. Yes, she could have stopped her husband from treating their child like trash, but decided against it. The red haired woman didn't want to be on the older man's bad side. _

_"Y-Yes sir." _

_When Naruto's arm was let go, he immediately ran up the stairs, almost tripping, to his room. He made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room with blurry eyes. The tears in his eyes have made his vision clouded and blurry._

_ Once he was in the bathroom, he sobbed out loud. He let all his pain out of the body-racking sobs that escaped from his mouth. Just… What was so wrong? What did _**_he_**_ do wrong? Was it not right to like boys? Was it not right to feel attracted to the same gender? Naruto was so confused. _

_The boy brought his hands up to his ears, as if trying to block out some type of noise. _

_He barely noticed that his flower crown was gone._

It's been a year and a half. Naruto is 16.

Naruto did not stop wearing his flower crowns. He found relief and calmness in making and wearing the little chains.

He followed his father's commands though. He did not call his parents father or mother, only sir and m'am. The sad child chose to sit on the floor and eat while his parents sat on the dinner table. The first time he did it, his father had looked at him with a look of surprise then disgust (it stung Naruto more than he thought it should have.) His mother just kept her eyes closed while eating, knowing that if she kept them open, then Naruto would see the regret that swam in her eyes.

Naruto chose to sit on the floor to eat because he just couldn't handle the loneliness that crept through him when he did eat on the dinner table alone. He didn't like being alone, so he took any chance to at least be able to be near his beloved parents. Yes, he still loved them. Even though they may not have loved him back.

There was no school today. Naruto goes out everyday in the weekend and walk around in the forest. One of the reasons was because there was a small field of breathtaking flowers and grass in the deeper parts of the forest. He was sure that he was the only one who knew about this place. He liked to call it his safe haven. Because that's what it was to him. The second reason was that he just couldn't stand the loneliness in his home. Ever since he came out, it was like his confession was a spell which made his parents unable to talk in general. Naruto had no friends, the students in his school are still mean to him but he really has nobody to talk to about it. So he goes out into the land of trees and animals to escape his reality.

Without saying goodbye to his parents, he walked out of their house and started walking to the direction of the forest. It was only a mile away from his home.

Once he arrived in the forest, he immediately went to his little haven. There was an old cabin he passes which used to be the home of a very nice old man, Jiraiya. Naruto and the old man were friends. He'd invite Naruto for tea when he was in the forest. They spoke to each other about their secrets, their problems. But the old man was gone already. He had died from leukemia. It was only Naruto in the forest now.

Naruto's lips turned upward into a breathtaking smile when he saw the field of flowers and soft grass. Without hesitation, he ran into a spot of grass and leaned into the flowers around him, smelling the natural scent of the beautiful things.

There was a soft gust of wind which blew Naruto's blond locks. The thin boy held his flower crown down onto his head to prevent it from flying away. He giggled as he did so.

Then suddenly, something poked him on the shoulder.

The flower child yelped and stumbled up to a standing position.

"I'm sorry." a voice said.

Sky blue eyes looked up at probably the most handsome man he has ever seen. He looked as if the gods had especially sculpted his face with intricate detail. The man's eyes was the most beautiful onyx color and his seemingly black hair had the smallest hint of dark blue.

Naruto stopped staring once the boy took a step forward towards him, in which he responded by taking a step back. "O-Oh no, I-I'm sorry…"

"I've just moved in to the cabin you passed by," The man's voice was very smooth and deep, like silk. Though the man's face held no emotion, Naruto could hear the kindness in his voice. "I saw you walk by and since nobody ever goes into the forest, I thought I'd follow you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. I'm sorry."

Oh, he's a very nice person. Naruto sweetly smiled at the stranger. "Oh, t-thank you very much."

Much to the stranger's surprise, Naruto walked to him and took the daisy crown from his head and placed it on the man's soft locks.

"Pretty." Naruto cooed as he fixed the crown.

The man took Naruto's hand from his hair and simply held it in his hand. Very upfront, yes… But he couldn't help it. This child was beautiful. It seemed as if this boy was the epitome of gentle beauty.

"I'm Sasuke." he whispered to the boy that only stood a few inches away from him.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and smiled an angelic smile, "I'm Naruto."

...

hello! i'll update every thursday or friday or so. i'm not good with being on time, so I apologize in advance for any late updates (or no updates at all.)

enjoy!

please don't forget to review. much love.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary**: In which Naruto likes to wear flowers on his hair and Sasuke thinks he is just so very pretty.

AN: Alright, well, this is a pretty boring chapter, but I felt the need to post it. It's short and crappy, but enjoy, and please review. :)

...

_"I'm Sasuke." he whispered to the boy that only stood a few inches away from him._

_Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and smiled an angelic smile, "I'm Naruto."_

II

There was a calm silence in the air. The two males stared into each other's eyes with fascination like a baby discovering something new. Then Sasuke realized how weird this was... They had just met each other and yet they're staring at one another like lovers.

Thinking about this, the dark haired male gently pulled his hand out of Naruto's hold and coughed. A slight blush covered his cheeks, then said, "What are you doing in the forest anyway? It's probably dangerous here with the animals and all."

Naruto cutely giggled before sitting cross-legged on the patch of grass he was previously sitting on before Sasuke came. Azure eyes looked up at Sasuke expectantly, silently telling him to sit down with him. The onyx eyed man quirked a perfectly arched brow up before following suit and sitting down on the grass, making sure there was at least a bit of distance between him and the blond.

Delicate tan fingers started plucking flowers from the ground. Sasuke was about to ask what he was doing but realized that there was still a flower crown on his head, then concluded that Naruto was about to make another flower crown.

A few minutes of silence passed by with Naruto's nimble fingers tangling the few flowers together and with Sasuke watching his small hands move with carefulness. "This is my secret place. I trust you with it." Naruto suddenly whispered.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. 'S the only place I like to go to. It's quiet and this field **(1)** is beautiful," Naruto was sure that he could trust Sasuke. "I don't like staying at home."

Sasuke was startled at the sadness that laced the blond's soft voice. Though he wanted to, he didn't ask any pestering questions and kept his mouth closed.

"Anyway," Naruto changed the subject. He looked up at the staring dark haired male and put the newly made flower crown aside. "You said you moved into a cabin? Was it, by any chance, an old man's cabin?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh! I knew the previous owner!" Naruto softly smiled at the memories of him and the old man.

As Sasuke kept watching Naruto and the way the boy moved, careful and cautious, he wondered if the boy was sad... As in, genuinely sad. He had the look in his eyes that said '_I'm done with this, I'm tired of trying' _but it was so well hidden that Sasuke didn't know if he was just thinking too hard or if he's read Naruto wrong.

"Sasuke-san, you stare a lot." Naruto giggled at him as the boy carefully placed his flower crown on his own head.

Surprisingly, instead of scowling like he usually would if someone accused him of something, he smiled softly. This boy was just too cute. Too beautiful, to be exact. The way his blond hair would sway as if it was dancing with the wind, his beautiful sapphire eyes filled with content as he looked down at the flowers adoringly, the way his thin but small hands adjusted the flower crown on his hair. And to top it all of, the sunlight hit Naruto's tan skin; making the high points of his cheekbones glow. Naruto was just so beautiful, he was breathtaking.

With all these thoughts running through his mind, Sasuke forgot about the sadness that he's seen in Naruto's eyes.

"How old are you, Sasuke-san?" Naruto folded his hands together and placed it on his lap, ready to listen intently to anything the other male had to say.

"I'm 17. I'm turning 18 on July 23," Sasuke scooted towards Naruto, also ready to engage in the conversation they were about to have. The pale boy was hopeful that he would learn more about this beautiful stranger.

"Oh! That's in 2 weeks!" Naruto replied excitedly. He's never really had a friend before.

Sasuke chuckled at the boy's excitement. "Yes."

"I'm 16. My birthday's on October 10." Blue eyes closed and turned into upside down U's as Naruto smiled.

Naruto suddenly shivered as a strong gust of wind blew through the field they were currently in. Seeing this, Sasuke automatically started shrugging his hoodie off and leaned forward to place it around Naruto's shoulders to shield him from the wind.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san. You're a very kind person," Naruto tugged the black hoodie closer to his body. "Are you going to school here?"

"Yes, I'll be attending Konoha High. And you don't have to call me Sasuke-san, Sasuke is fine."

"Hmm... So am I. We could hang out there! And alright." Naruto said this happily. Maybe he would finally have a person to hang out with at school. They could sit together in the cafeteria, instead of Naruto just hiding in the library all the time.

But wait...

"Wait, that wouldn't work." spoke softly while looking at the ground, hiding the frown that tugged at his lips.

Sasuke frowned at this. He was actually looking forward to hanging out with Naruto and becoming friends with him. "And why not?"

Blue eyes looked up at the pale man he's learned to like already. There was sadness swimming deep in those blue orbs, Sasuke knew it.

"The boys in my school don't like me that much. They like to call me names and hit me sometimes. I don't want that to happen to Sasuke. It would be better if people didn't see us talking so you don't have to get hurt."

Hearng this, anger and loathing filled inside Sasuke. How could anyone even think of hurting such a kind creature like Naruto? It was beyond human knowledge.

"You don't deserve that at all, Naruto." Thin lips stayed into a frown as he saw the blond's head once again looking down at the ground. The beautiful flower crown on his head was slipping off and Sasuke didn't like that.

The taller man stood up, then leaned down to take Naruto's hands in his own. The anger inside him increased ten-fold as he saw a few tears slip from Naruto's blurry blue eyes.

The blond was actually just so frustrated. He still didn't know why he was treated so badly. Yes, he liked boys, but there was nothing wrong with that, right? He was tired of having to put up with all this. He was tired of licking his wounds in loneliness.

Big hands cupped his cheeks, which made blue eyes widen. Sasuke pulled Naruto's face close to his, their nose almost touching. "Naruto," he started. "I want you to know, you _truly_ do not deserve that. You are so beautiful and so kind. I may not know a lot about you, but I can tell that you are such a great person. Nothing will stop me from being your friend. I will become your friend, if you want me to."

To Sasuke's bewilderment, Naruto only started crying more. Loud sobs and wails escaped from his petal lips, because finally, _finally_... He's been waiting so long for someone to say those words to him._  
><em>

"T-Thank y-you. You're s-so nice." Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck with that being said.

Slowly, Sasuke wound his arms around the shorter male's waist. He was so _small_... A perfect fit for Sasuke's taller and slender build.

"And you're beautiful, sunshine." Sasuke whispered into the boy's ear.

When they pulled away from eachother, Naruto quickly wiped the tears from his face and fixed the crown on his head. It was getting colder, so Naruto slipped his arms inside the sleeves of Sasuke's hoodie. The hoodie was too big for his small frame; the hem of the hoodie reaching Naruto's mid thigh and the sleeves going past his hands.

Dark eyes scanned over the the shorter boy's figure. _Oh wow, he looks good in my clothes. _Sasuke was smirking internally. He wouldn't mind seeing Naruto in his clothes again. _Woah there, cowboy, you two had just met. Don't get any dirty thoughts. He might not even swing that way._ A voice told Sasuke in his mind.

"Would you like to see the cabin?" Sasuke asked Naruto, who was dusting his jeans off.

"Please!"

...

As they walked through the forest, they walked close together. Their shoulders and hands brushed against the other's every now and then.

While walking to the cabin, Naruto learned that Sasuke was an Uchiha. He didn't expect that... Sasuke was this 17 year-old boy who is now living in a cabin in the middle of the forest yet he came from the richest family in Japan? How did that even happen? He also learned that Sasuke had a small obsession with snakes, which creeped Naruto out because he really disliked the cold blooded slithering reptiles.

Sasuke learned that Naruto didn't have any friends. The blond had told him that he didn't have plenty of friends, but Sasuke knew the underlying truth int he statement. He was alone.

And all Sasuke really wants, is maybe they could be alone together.

...

**(1)** Imagine the field from Twilight. haha.

thank you for reading!

please review!

much love.


End file.
